


Alone With ARI

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [31]
Category: Heavy Rain
Genre: Drabble, General, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other, Sexual Content, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. Jayden abuses ARI.
Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2020) [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690234
Kudos: 7





	Alone With ARI

_I gotta remember to delete this footage later._  
  
If anyone at the FBI sees this, Jayden’s career will be down the tubes faster than he can say ‘inappropriate use of bureau equipment’.  
  
ARI is comprehensive enough in its effects that most anything Jayden pulls up _feels_ real to him: He _feels_ the breeze of the forest, he _feels_ the piano keys beneath his fingers- and so he really _feels_ the press of someone else against his naked back. That being said, ARI isn’t quite comprehensive enough to mimic the feel of being fucked by someone else, but he always makes sure he feels _something_ once he starts fucking his fist to enhance the feeling.  
_  
This would all be avoided,_ Jayden thinks as his cheek presses into the bed-sheets, _if you just- you know- found a **real** person to have sex with._  
  
He sighs, briefly broken out of the psychological arousal he’d managed to work himself into.  
_  
Let’s save the self-hatred for the post-coitus come-down, shall we?_  
  
Jayden relaxes so fucking little.  
  
He can worry about his love life later.  
  
-End


End file.
